Nekos
by lovelyx27
Summary: Ellos eran discriminados, por esos se escondieron. El se caso con la persona que más amaba, era muy feliz y lo tenía todo. Pero que pasara cuando varias personas quieren quitárselo y más que haya varias personas tras de él?...OJO: ¡YAOI! Y ¡HETERO!


**Autora: Espero que le guste esto es Yaoi! y también Hetero!, por cierto =w= es un 1827! y AxG, antes que nada se que es muy largo como compensación de haberme tardado todo este tiempo gomene! **

**Lili: Katekyo hitman reborn! no nos pertenece, pertenece a Akira-sensei **

**Autora: Espero que le guste nwn!**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

-Todo Comenzó desde su nacimiento ellos eran gatos, pero no era su culpa que la gente le odiaran. Cuando una persona normal veía un chico gato los mataba o quemaba. Por eso siempre el permaneció en casa, mientras que su esposo salía a trabajar, claro ocultando sus orejas y cola de gato.

-Nyaa…espero que Alaude venga – Un rubio con ojos azules, tenía 16 años estaba en una casa japonesa-

-Su nombre era Giotto Sawada, sus padres murieron al protegerlo desde pequeño, a los doce años el encontró a su persona ideal que siempre lo cuido a él, Alaude hibari, aunque él era un tipo serio, frio y antisocial. El rubio lo vio que era diferente a los demás, eran muy unidos desde pequeños, claro que rubio cenizo se sentía celoso por la cercanía de sus amigos y eran G y Cozart. Pero tras una guerra que hubo en Italia. Ellos no tuvieron otra que irse a Japón.-

-Giotto tenía miedo, estaba preocupado por sus amigos, el se caso a los trece años. No quería estar solo, el rubio cenizo siempre lo protegió desde pequeño y hasta ahora el ojiazul lo agradece. El no sabía muchas cosas, ya que nunca salía de casa, según de parte de su esposo hay gente mala haciendo daño a las personas, y él tenía miedo.

El rubio cenizo protegió esa inocencia que tenía su esposo, el era como un niño frágil, con una sola tocada se puede romper, siempre respeto los deseos de su amado. Él era el mayor, Alaude tenía 18 años, el ahora es jefe de la comisaria de policía.

-Mmmh…que sueño nyaa…- dijo el rubio, mientras que se sentaba y miraba el jardín. Era muy hermoso, a decir verdad se pregunto qué pasaría si salgo a la calle-

-_"Esperare a Alaude w"_ – Haci el rubio se dirigió hacia la cocina, a preparar su deliciosa comida favorita de su esposo –nyaa…iré a preparé el almuerzo

-Pasaba las horas, minutos…y no venia su esposo, se estaba preocupando…-

-Por qué no vienes….nyaa..- el rubio se sentía muy solo en casa, a decir verdad su cola se movía rápido y sus orejas solo se agachaban, sus ojos estaban cristalinos, estaba a punto de llorar, pero de la nada se escucha un ruido - ¡Nyaa… llego! – el rubio salta de alegría, mientras corre donde provenía el ruido –

-Alaude….- grito tan fuerte el rubio, pero vio que el no era su Alaude, solo le pudo abrir los ojos, tenía miedo, vio una persona con ojos rojos y cabellos negros- Q-Quien eres…-

-Wow…que chico más hermoso, y debo admitir que las orejas y cola de gato te hacen ver tan hermoso – El rubio solo corrió hacia su habitación, pero él era muy rápido, asi que recordó las palabras sabias de su esposo "Cuando alguien entra a la casa Giotto, por lo que más quiera en un cajón hay una arma, utilízalo por casos de emergencia", solo pudo correr hacia la cocina, mientras que el lo había acorralado – venga…juguemos, y yo que pensaba robar esta casa –

-¿Eres un ladrón? – Dijo inocentemente el rubio, mientras ladea la cabeza, y el ladrón estaba en shock- No soy tu abuelito ¬¬-

-Oh abuelito… - sonrió el rubio, mientras daba un suspiro de alivio, pensó por un momento que era un ladro- n.n

-Ya déjate ser el inocente, y si soy un ladrón hace un momento te mentí…- el ladrón solo pudo relamer su propia boca, al ver lo lindo que era este niño, mientras que el rubio se le fue la sonrisa y agarro un sartén y le dio en la cabeza-

-¡No me toques, el único que me puede tocar es mi Alaude! – Dijo el rubio todo serio, mientras corría hacia su habitación – d-donde está el arma…- dijo el rubio, mientras sacaba todo los cajones nerviosamente, y se escucho un ruido –

-¡Oh no! – Dijo el rubio con miedo, mientras que agarraban su muñeca y lo lanzaba a la cama- Ahhh…- Gemí de dolor a decir verdad nunca en su vida lo hicieron eso, bueno su esposo lo cuidaba y lo protegía y nunca le toco. Solo le toco en la luna de miel, pero verlo llorar a su esposo no le hizo nada. En pocas palabras este sería su primera vez- ¡No suéltame! – grito el rubio intentado zafarse, pero el ladrón hábil, solo pudo quitar su playera- ¡Noooo! ¡Alaude!-

-El rubio cenizo estaba cansado y amargado, el quedo temprano para almorzar a la casa de su amado, pero ver que una maldita juntas de policías, solo se pudo atrasar unos cuantos minutos, luego salió disparado, debía pedir una disculpa a su esposo, ya que le prometió almorzar juntos, fue rápido a la casa donde vivía. Pero vio que su puerta estaba entreabierta y se escuchaba ruidos en su habitación. Solo pudo correr rápidamente, mientras abría la puerta y veía como un tipo estaba violando a su esposo. Todo echa una fiera, saco unas esposas y lo lanzo al ladrón, mientras que el se quedaba en shock y vio aun rubio cenizo todo cabreado.

-Tu…. Como te atreves…- esas fueron las únicas palabras que pudo decir, mientras que el rubio solo le daba una patada en su estomago y lo bota desde la ventana- Lo matare…-susurro el policía, y vio a su esposo todo jadeante, sin su playera y sollozando-

-Giotto – susurro el rubio cenizo, mientras lo abrazaba y el también –

-¡Tuve miedo, Alaude! ¡Me toco, y yo quería que el primero fueras tú…! ¡Buaaaaaaaaaaaa ToT! – El rubio pudo sollozar en el pecho de su amado, mientras que el rubio cenizo le dedicaba palabras de tranquilidad y acaricia sus cabellos rubios-

-Giotto date un baño ya regreso-

-¿No me dejaras verdad? -

-Que estás diciendo Giotto, eres mi esposo ¡Jamás te dejare! –

-D-Demo…el me toco y…pensé…-

-Ve a bañarte, regreso. Primero me encargare con el ladrón - el rubio asintió y se fue a darse una ducha, mientras que el rubio bajaba de las escaleras, vio que el ladrón tenia costillas rotas, solo pudo sonreír sádicamente, sacándole de la casa y lo llevo a un callejón-

-Hoy morirás, te atreviste a tocar a mi esposo y eso no te lo permitiré – el rubio todo cabreado, solo pudo darle una patada en el estomago, mientras rompía su cuello, el ladrón Gemio de dolor al recibir la patada y más al ver como su cuello era roto y murió –

- Tsk…- solo pudo llamar unos cuantos policías al recoger el cadáver- "No me importa si tengo que matar personas, para que el este a mi lado, no me importa" – ese fue su último pensamiento, mientras se dirigía a su casa, donde le esperaba su esposo-

-A decir verdad si Alaude dejaba con vida a ese pobre ladrón, lo separarían. Ya que él vio como su amado tenia orejas y cola de gato, a Alaude lo pueden perdonar, pero a su esposo no. Entro a la casa, mientras ponía seguro en la puerta. Movía un poco sus cabellos y salían unas orejas rubia cenizo y se quito el abrigo y también salió su cola y fue a la habitación-

-Al entrar vio como su esposo tenía la cabeza agacha y tenía puesto un kimono de color rojo con estampado de cereza, a decir verdad era el kimono de su madre de Alaude, pero él no le importaba si se ponía o no –

-Giotto – dijo el rubio cenizo, mientras se sentaba a la orilla de cama-

-Alaude…- el rubio al escuchar su nombre, solo pudo abrazarlo, mientras besaba su labios y el gustosamente acepta, pero se detiene al ver como su esposo estaba llorando-

-Giotto….-

-N-No me dejes…Onegaiii…- lo abrazo más fuerte, mientras que el rubio solo pudo acariciar sus cabellos rubios-

-Nunca lo hare Giotto – sonrió un poco el rubio cenizo, mientras lo besaba su labios-

-E-entonces…h-hazme tuyo…quiero que la primera persona seas tú Alaude – grito a todo pulmón, mientras lo miraba con una determinación -

-Estás seguro…Giotto, no quiero hacerte algo que tú no quieres –

-El rubio negó y luego le sonrió - Esto debió ser antes, en la luna de miel. Pero mis inseguridades, al no tenerte, tenía miedo que jugaras conmigo y me dejaras botado. Y ver que otra persona me tocara, No quería… ¡NO QUIERO QUE OTRAS PERSONAS ME TOQUEN SI NO ERES TU!-

-Giotto…- susurro el rubio cenizo, ese fue su último autocontrol que tenia. Solo pudo besarlo de nuevo, claro que abrió las piernas de su esposo y agarro su miembro y lo comenzó a masturbar, mientras que nuestro lindo uke, solo pudo gemir más y más…- A-Alaude…ahh...Mmmh…ngh...-

-El rubio cenizo comenzó a quitarle su kimono rápidamente, mientras que besaba su cuello y dejaba marcas-

-Giotto tenía miedo era su primera vez, asi que solo suspiro con tranquilidad, mientras le quitaba la camisa blanca que siempre llevaba puesta el rubio, mientras besaba sus cabellos rubios cenizo-

-Alaude al ver la cooperación de su esposo, solo pudo sonreír más, mientras aumentaba el ritmo- A-Alaude…yoo..ngh…noooo…más….p-para….ahhh…- ese fue el grito placentero de su esposo y se corrió en su mano, su visión se hacía nublosa, gracias al placer. Solo pudo ver como su esposo solo tenía el pantalón puesto y su camisa ya no estaba –

-A-Alaude – dijo nervioso el rubio, mientras hacia un puchero bien lindo-

-Quieres continuar Giotto, a decir verdad quiero tu aprobación, no quiero aprovecharme de ti- Mientras acaricia su mejilla, vio como su esposo estaba todo rojo-

-Claro… si es Alaude no importa, ya que Alaude me ama mucho…. – dijo feliz el rubio, mientras lo abrazaba más y Alaude solo lo abrazaba, manda tres dedos a la boca del rubio, el no sabía qué hacer, era su primera vez y no sabía qué hacer – lámelos…- susurro en su oído y el gustosamente agarro sus dedos de sus amado y los lamio, pensando que fuera un dulce-

-El rubio al verlo sonrojado y lamiendo, se veía tan lindo a decir verdad tuvo mucho autocontrol por no violarlo. Pero al verlo que él lo pedía, se sentía feliz, ahora Giotto era de él y nadie más, aun recordaba cómo se conocieron-

-Flash Back-

-Buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…. TToTT…- de la nada oyó un sollozo de alguien-

-El rubio cenizo estaba en Italia, por petición de sus padres, según ellos buscando una prometida, entonces fueron a la familia Sawada, el solo quería explorar la mansión, pero ver un jardín llenos de flores y más al saber que había un rubio sollozando, no sé que le paso, pero quería que parara de llorar le dolía mucho –

-Que te pasa herbívoro…- siempre él lo llamaba a todo herbívoros, pero al verlo sus hermosos ojos con miedo… solo pudo sentarse y agarrar su mano- ¿Qué pasa?... – hablo con tranquilidad y vio como el rubio se calmaba un poco-

-Y-Yo…tengo miedo…- dijo en un susurro –

-Por qué…- dijo el rubio, mientras lo atraía hacia él y formaba un abrazo, el rubio solo pudo abrir los ojos en shock, pero no se alejo, al contrario quería más de ese calor- Mamá siempre dice que me tengo que casar con alguien, pero yo tengo miedo… no quiero que me toque un viejo pervertido…-

-El rubio cenizo, comprendió su situación, le gustaba ese abrazo, asi que lo siguió abrazando – No te preocupes yo estaré aquí, si alguien quiere hacerte daño, avísame – sonrió el rubio cenizo, mientras que el pequeño ojiazul, solo le pudo sonreír tiernamente- neee como te llamas? – dijo el rubio limpiándose las lagrimas-

-Alaude y tú?...-

-Giotto…- sonrió el rubio, mientras lo abrazaba más – nee Alaude-kun, que haces por aquí…-

-Mis padres están hablando con la familia Sawada en busca de prometidas –

-Oh…ya se…. – dijo entusiasmado el rubio-

-mmmh?...-

-Cásate conmigo Alaude…si te tengo a ti, no estaré solo – el rubio solo pudo sonreír a lo grande, que provoco un sonrojo Alaude-

-Giotto…- susurro el rubio cenizo y solo pude asentir, mientras lo abrazaba-

-Asi como estos dos pequeños, se prometieron estar juntos para siempre, sus padres gustosos aceptaron. Primero la familia Sawada estaba feliz, por que su hijo ahora ya no estaba deprimido y la familia Hibari por ver como su lindo y hermoso hijo se abría un poco más al pequeño joven. Pero el destino fue cruel…para el rubio cenizo, Giotto tuvo un accidente por lo cual perdió la memoria a los doce años, Alaude todo preocupado fue a verlo y le dolió más al saber cómo su prometido no le recordaba, pero recordaba a sus amigos que era G y Cozart. Desde ese dia juro que siempre protegería a su prometido.-

-Fin del Flash Back-

-Luego que hizo el amor a su amado esposo, varias veces, pensaba que Alaude se iba conformar con una sola vez, pues le estuvo esperando como más de cinco años para tenerlo, sabía que él iba a ser regañado, por faltar a trabajar, pero no le importaba, solo le importaba a su amado-

-Después de dos meses, el rubio nunca le dijo nada a su esposo, de los vómitos y comida que quería, no sabía que le pasaba, estaba nervioso y tenía mucho miedo. Asi que decidió el mismo ir a buscar un doctor, sin que su esposo supiera. Pero como no sabía cómo ocultar su cola y sus orejas, pero recordó. Fue a la habitación donde estaba vivía la madre de Alaude –

-Se puso un kimono de color rosado con estampado de gatos y bueno se puso una peluca. Se miro en el espejo parecía una mujer con sus cabellos largos rubios, el kimono de color femenino. Se puso unas medias blancas cortas que le llegaba a su tobillo, ahora le faltaba algo y no sabía que era, el rubio estuvo pensando rápido, antes que viniera su esposo y le encontrara con esa vestimenta.-

-Asi que vio unos cosméticos, todo sonrojado agarro las cosas de la madre de Alaude y se lo puso. Primero fue el brillo labial, luego era delinear sus ojos. Después de media hora que fue una eternidad del pobre rubio. Ahora estaba listo y se miro otra vuelta en el espejo.

-No lo podía creer, se parecía una mujer, todo sonrojado. Agarro la el dinero y salió a buscar un doctor. Paso calles por calles. Toda la persona estaba mirando y no sabía porque… volteo tímidamente donde un grupo de chicos estaban todo rojos y mirándole, solo pudo agarra su mano misma y caminar rápidamente-

-Donde…donde hay un medico…- dijo con un suspiro Giotto, tenía miedo no sabía que calle ir, bueno era algo lógico él nunca salió y estaba perdido-

-Pero él lo vio una cabellera pelirrojo y vio que era su mejor amigo…- G…. ¡G! – Grito felizmente el rubio, mientras abrazaba su espalda-

-¡Quien eres! – Grito el pelirrojo, pero ver los ojos y su cabellera, era definitivamente su amigo- ¿G-Giotto?...- dijo el pelirrojo a decir verdad el también ocultos su cola y orejas de gatos-

-G….te extrañe… pensé que ustedes…- sollozo el rubio, mientras que el pelirrojo lo abrazaba. Era una imagen muy romántica, que muchas chicas le tomaba foto a esa linda pareja-

-Giotto – gruño algo molesto- que demonios te hizo ese maldito de Alaude…- susurro con enojo, al ver como su mejor amigo estaba vestido de mujer-

-Alaude?...-ladeo la cabeza inocente- no me hizo nada-

-Y por qué te vestiste de mujer, ¡Ajam! Lo sabía, el imbécil no se conforma contigo no, lo matare…- agarro la mano de su amigo y lo llevo a un parque-

-G?...- dijo algo nervioso, al ver como su mejor amigo estaba enojado- s-si es por la vestimento, me vestí de eso, recuerda que tengo los sentido de gato =3 – dijo Giotto mientras le susurra en su oído y el pelirrojo solo asentía-

-A donde ibas Giotto?...-dijo algo tranquilo

-Bueno al médico… a decir verdad, desde la guerra en Italia. Vivimos aquí en Japón, por lo cual nunca salí de la casa, según Alaude hay gente mala aquí- el rubio se encogió los hombros, mientras veía como un señor le daba unos helados a unos niños – Que…que es eso G… - Giotto señalo al señor, mientras que G se daba una palmada en su cabeza-

-No sabes Giotto – el rubio negó con la cabeza, mientras que el pelirrojo le explicaba- es un vendedor…-

-Qué es un vendedor? – el rubio ladeo la cabeza inocentemente, mientras que el pelirrojo se sonrojaba-

-El vende helados, dulces…- antes que podía terminar la frase- Quiero un dulce w - Solo pudo caminar rápido hacia el vendedor de helados-

-Nee…señor…- dijo el rubio inocentemente, mientras que el vendedor se sonrojaba- m-me podría dar un helado – ladeo la cabeza dulcemente, mientras que el vendedor tragaba saliva –

-Q-Que sabor…-

-Chocolate – sonrió el rubio, mientras le daba su helado –Cortesía de la casa…-Giotto no entendía nada, asi que le sonrió y le dijo gracias, el pobre vendedor se desmayo por la belleza de la joven-

-¬¬ Giotto a veces pienso que lo haces a propósito- dijo el pelirrojo, mientras que seguían caminando y conversando, y luego se despidieron, según Giotto si Alaude le viera se amargaría y todo eso, G amargo solo le dejo cerca de su casa para que nada malo le pasara…-

-El rubio seguía caminando llegando a su casa, y gruño molesto, por que no podía ir a un doctor, pero mañana seria, vio a su amigo estaba feliz con verlo-

- Eh?...- de la nada alguien lo abraza por detrás y le tapa la boca, el asustado, trato de voltear y ver que era un señor pervertido –

-Pero que dulzura tenemos aquí… no importa si eres plana, pero tu belleza me dará mucha fortuna- antes que el rubio pudiera articular algo, de la nada apareció alguien-

-Aquel que se atreva a romper la leyes de namimori, lo esposare hasta la muerte – el rubio cenizo no se dio cuenta que era su amado esposo, mientras el rubio solo se paro y salió corriendo hacia un lado y fue atendió un pelinegro-

-¡Hibari, no lo dañes! ¡Se encuentra bien señorita, gracias a Dios que no le pasó algo malo! – Dijo el pelinegro, mientras le sonreía a la hermosa joven-

-Giotto no le hace caso, y mira a su pareja para que no le pase nada, pero al verlo combatir, lo fuerte que era, solo pudo suspirar tranquilo, mientras salía alguien que lo abrazaba por detrás-

-Nufufufufu, pero que linda joven que tenemos aquí…-

-Eh?...Daemon?...- dijo el rubio, mientras sonreía a su amigo, pero él no la conocía, entonces lo miro más de cerca, era una broma verdad. Su amigo Giotto estaba ahí pero como…-

-No me preguntes de la vestimenta, G salió enojado por eso…- dijo un susurro, mientras que el rubio cenizo esposaba al criminal y le decía a Knuckle que lo llevara a la prisión, le daba cierta curiosidad esa joven, lo conocía y no sabía por qué?...-

-Nufufufufu, fue ave-kun no?...no te preocupes que el espectáculo comienza – Giotto no entendió lo que quiso decir, entonces vio como Daemon llamaba a Alaude, el solo se pudo sonrojar y voltear hacia otro lado-

-Nufufufu…ave-kun~~, te tengo una sorpresa. A ver pequeña y linda hermosura, le dices yo o le dices tú?...- El rubio cenizo gruño molesto, no sabía que tramaba el estúpido cabeza de melón, pero ver como la joven se volteaba sonrojada y susurra su nombre nervioso-

-A-Alaude….-

-G-Giotto?...- Alaude estaba en shock… no sabía qué hacer, su esposo iba ser violado otra vuelta por otro pervertido y le enojaba por la forma que vestía, solo pudo agarra su muñeca y traerla hacia el –

-Que haces…aquí Giotto…- susurro en su oído con una voz tranquila, mientras recibía miradas fijas de parte de Knuckle y Daemon-

-Y-Yo iba a comprar algo…- dijo en un susurro, mientras mentía a su esposo, era la primera vez que mentía… "Perdóname Alaude" –

-Nufufufufu que bella joven, dime mi linda damisela – Daemon fue callado, por la mirada fría de Alaude-

-Vete Daemon, yo me encargo de esto-

-Alaude…-susurro su mejor amigo-

-Váyanse…- grito con fuerza, mientras abrazaba a Giotto, para que nadie le arrebatara a su esposo-

-Nufufufufu…. Lo siento ave-kun, pero Giotto y Yo tenemos asuntos pendientes…- Alaude se quedo shock, como es que el estúpido cabeza de melón conocía a su esposo, pero le fue arrebatado de sus brazos, cuando salió de su shock-

-El rubio se sentía muy bien en los brazos de Alaude, pero alguien le agarro la muñeca y le jalo gentilmente y fue abrazado por Daemon- Daemon…- susurro el rubio, mientras que el ilusionista, expandía mucha niebla –

-¡GIOTTO! – grito Alaude, al saber que ya no estaba en su vista…. Tenía miedo, tenía mucho miedo de perderlo y más al saber que su enemigo tenía a la persona que amaba- Knuckle….-

-Dime Alaude…-

-Dame….la dirección de Daemon….- dijo frio, mientras que el pelinegro se le da, Alaude se fue corriendo tras la casa de Daemon, esta vez no… no dejaría que nadie le haga daño a su esposo…-

**_CAPITULO II: LA MALDICIÓN_**

-Nufufufu… debí tomarle una foto a ave-kun…- se rio el oji azul, mientras que el rubio hacia un puchero-

-Baka…Daemon, necesito ir donde se encuentra Alaude…- se levanto el rubio, ya que llegaron a una casa simple y el estaba sentado en el suelo, junto con Daemon –

-No puedo hacer eso Giotto, pero bien cuéntame que hacías vestido de mujer – gruño algo molesto el ilusionista-

- Bueno recuerda que todos tenemos el de las orejas de gato y cola también –

-Si….la maldición-

-B-Bueno sabes perfectamente que si una persona normal nos ve terminaríamos muerto…- solo pudo agachar su cabeza, mientras se paraba y se sentaba en el sofá-

-Aun no puedo creer que el maldito de Checker Face no hiciera eso…Tsk…- gruño más el ilusionista-

-Flash Back-

-Los amigos de Giotto estaban jugando, todos ellos conocieron a un tal "Checker Face", ya que le salvo la vida inolvidables veces a Giotto, pero un dia "Checker Face" los cita –

-En una sala principal y muy moderna, se encontraba; un peli verde conocido como lampo, un peli azul conocido como Daemon, Dos pelirrojos conocido como Cozar un rubio conocido como Giotto –

-Para que nos llamaste Checker – dijo el pelirrojo conocido como Cozart, aunque nadie lo supiera, Cozart tenía cierto odio hacia Checker-

-Bueno cozart, los cite para que ustedes acepten ser los siguientes arcobalenos…-

-Arcobalenos? – dijeron todos uniso, mientras se preguntaba qué era eso -

-Bueno sabrán que el término arcobaleno significa arco iris – los demás asintieron- arco iris representara cada chupete, con cada color correspondiente a sus arcoíris y respectivas elementos. Sus chupetes se iluminan cuando un miembro otro/a Arcobaleno este cerca. Los Arcobaleno se transformaron de adultos en bebés con el fin de aprovechar el poder de la Tri-ni-set, que apoya toda la vida en el planeta Tierra.

-Cada uno de los Arcobaleno corriente tiene su propia "maldición" única y habilidades específicas, así como la capacidad de emitir el "Dylling Will Flame" lo largo de todo su cuerpo, así como teniendo cada uno un animal, también puede "caminar fuera de tiempo", lo que significa que no puede envejecer o morir debido a la vejez, a pesar de la maldición del Cielo Arcobaleno es una vida corta en lugar del cuerpo del lactante, por lo que el cielo Arcobaleno es la única excepción. Además el Arcobaleno del cielo, si sigue vivo, pueden resucitar a costa de sacrificar su propia vida.

-Todo se quedaron mudos, no sabían qué hacer, bueno ellos tenían una deuda pendiente con Checker Face, pero lo que está pidiendo es sacrificar su propia vida-

-¡Déjate de tonterías! –Grito Cozart – Y bien quien será el cielo?, por lo que veo tu nos quiere matar no?...-

-Giotto es el arcobaleno del cielo – todo se quedaron callado, el rubio solo pudo sonreírle tristemente a todos –

-¡No me tomes el pelo! – Grito G – No dejare que pongas la vida en peligro a Giotto-

-Ore-sama no merece morir – Grito lampo, mientras se ponía delante de su mejor amigo –

-Nufufufu lo sentimos Checker pero rechazamos su oferta- Dijo Daemon, mientras se ponían delante de todos y sacaba su guadaña-

-Chicos…- susurro el rubio algo triste –

-Es lo mínimo que pueden hacer, depues de salvarle varias veces la vida a Giotto…-

-Todos quedaron en shock, era verdad Checker Face había salvado la vida de su mejor amigo, solo pudieron gruñir molestos –

-Checker yo…- dijo el rubio, pero fue interrumpido por los demás-

-Ni se te ocurra Giotto – le mandaron una mirada fría, mientras que el solo se quedaba callado- eres un niño aun…-

-Tsk…- fue lo único que pudo decir Checker Face, a decir verdad su objetivo era simple utilizar el poder del arcobaleno del cielo y sacrificarlo, para revivir a su preciada hija-

-Ya veo entonces no me dejan otra opción – dijo molesto, mientras levantaba su mano y un brillo salía en el – Ahora para siempre estarán malditos….por no obedecerme, ustedes….- no podía obligarle, si no Vindice vendría por él y no podría revivir a su amada hija – quedaran malditos…-

-Todos se quedaron en shock, mientras protegían a Giotto, no importaba si ellos están malditos, pero a su preciado amigo no quería que saliera dañado-

-El brillo se hacía cada vez más fuerte, que la mayoría cerró los ojos- Su familia o gente conocida que conocieron también quedaran maldito…todos ellos….y el mundo los odiara…- Esos fueron las últimas palabras de Checker Face, mientras el brillo aumentaba y resplandecía todo el lugar-

-¡DETENTE! – grito el rubio, mientras veía como la luz aumentaba y se hacían más fuerte, veía como sus amigos se desmayaban y él fue el último en caer – Lo siento c-chicos…- fue las últimas palabras como humano que dijo-

-Cuando despertaron no estaba Checker Face, solo podía ver como sus amigos tenían orejas de gato y cola también – C-Chicos nyaa….- el rubio estaba en shock, no sabía qué hacer. Luego fue a casa y vio como su madre y padre también tenía…fue a la casa de mejor amigo que era Alaude, también lo tenía. Por primera vez en su vida se odiaba -

-Fin del Flash Back-

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Autora: Subí dos capítulos ya que va ver muchos capítulos y claro los especiales, ustedes me dicen que especiales quieren :3 cualquier pareja esta permitida excepto que Tsuna se de otro solo puede ser de Mukuro, Kyoya o de ...Reborn? xD ok no e.e y de otras parejas más ...**

**Lili: Espero que le hayas gustado n.n**

**Autora: Ahora que estoy estudiando u.u, y aunque no lo crean salgo muy tarde, pero no se preocupen subiré los capítulos! bye bye~ **


End file.
